


Golden Years

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: After the tournament things get ugly.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Kudos: 3





	1. The Party

“It HURTS to breathe. It HURTS to live. I HATE her, yet I do not think I can live without her...”  
Chapter One- The Party   
“ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? YOU LET A SCRAWNY WIMP TAKE OUR TROPHY? STUPID BOY!” Jack Kreese roared at Johnny Lawrence dragging out to the parking lot and throwing him onto the asphalt, delivering open palmed hits and punches to Johnny’s face.  
“HE DESERVED IT-HE-HE DESERVED IT!” Johnny cried out, he’d done what he had to do. Why was Sensai so mad right now?  
“It’s not you’re job to figure out what that punk deserved. You’re job is to show NO FUCKING MERCY! YOU’RE A COBRA, YOU STRIKE!” He roared again knocking his face onto the pavement, against the pavement over and over again until he lost consciousness.  
Daniel’s POV   
I walked out of the tournament with my mom and Ali. I couldn’t believe that I had actually won.  
“Ali?” I asked seeing her looking at something that made her stop in her tracks, without saying anything she runs over to where someone was laying on the ground.  
“Oh my god...” I said, realizing it was Johnny Lawrence. Blood covered his face, neck, torso...just everywhere.  
“Somebody call 911, he needs help.” Ali says looking upon his body, with a look in her eyes that made my chest ache.


	2. My Johnny

Chapter Two- My Johnny  
Ali’s POV   
I had decided to ride in the ambulance with Johnny without really thinking of how it would affect Daniel, I was possibly the only person that cared about what happened to him. As the ambulance took off I placed his weak hand in mine, tightly squeezing it.  
“We’ve been through a lot together. Too much. Too much for you to give up now. I know you...and I know that you think you’ve lost me but-you-you haven’t. Not even a little bit. Stay here, I know you’re stubborn. For sure. Bull headed. Think about fighting for you’re life like you’re fighting for me, you’ve never given up on me. Don’t give up on yourself. Please.” I sighed with closed eyes, not knowing what I’d tell Daniel but...it was easy to see that we could never be together. Seeing myself with anyone but Johnny was laughable, I’d been furious with Johnny for missing my birthday dinner to go get drunk with his friends. That didn’t mean I had forgotten our entire relationship, I would never. Johnny was her love, which also made him the migraine of her life but...that’s just who he was. Chalk it up to how he was raised or whatever, Johnny had never been good about talking but she knew that she could always count on him to be hers. Only hers. Ali knew she had royally pissed him off with Daniel, part of her really liked Daniel LaRusso but, another part of her had wanted to make her ex boyfriend jealous to his very core. Soon they arrived at the hospital, Ali reluctantly letting go of his hand...  
Daniel’s POV   
“Did you see how she just jumped in there with him?” I was fuming as my mom followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
“Daniel, he was hurt. Badly. Maybe she still loves him, maybe she doesn’t. Either way Ali cares about him, possibly the only person who does.” Came my mother’s answer.  
“I wish she could have figured that out before getting involved with me.” I muttered as we both got out of the station wagon and walked into the hospital.  
“Daniel don’t.” My mother warned me but, I ignored her warning as I marched over to where Ali stood.  
“What’s you’re problem?” I demanded.  
“Daniel I didn’t- I never meant for this to happen. I shouldn’t have ever dragged you into any of this...” her big blue eyes filled deep with regret but, he wasn’t going to feel sorry for her.  
“Yeah. Me too.” Then he walked out of the hospital, not looking at her before he did.


	3. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Johnny fights for his life, the people that care about him come to his aide.

Chapter Three- Fighter  
Ali’s POV   
“I’m sorry- I hope he gets better. These teenage years can be difficult, confusing. I understand, don’t worry about Daniel. He’ll be alright.” Daniel’s mother touched my shoulder and, I forced a smile.  
“Thank you.” I said before she walked out of the hospital.   
“I messed up. I messed up so bad.” I sighed, willing tears not to fall as I walked back to Johnny’s hospital room.  
“Hey, I’m back. The doctor says you’ve got a fifty fifty chance of waking up, for once don’t be so stubborn. Or I will bring you back and kick you’re ass.” I sighed grabbing his hand, never knowing how much I’d really cared.  
“How’s he doing?” I heard a familiar voice outside the door.  
“Bobby, Barbra! I’m so glad you two showed up.” I smiled, going to hug both of them.  
“Of course, sweetie.” Barbra embraced me, ever my best friend.  
“He has a fifty fifty chance of waking up.”I answered Bobby’s question.  
“Stubborn ass.” Bobby mutters with a laugh, before we joined in with laughs of our own.  
“I love him. I really do.” I sighed, looking over at him.  
Johnny’s POV   
“Fuck I hurt like a bitch. I’d never felt so weak in my entire life, what happened? Where was I? Was I even awake?”  
I heard voices, whose voices were they? Was I fucking stupid or something?  
“For once in you’re life, just this once, stop being so damn stubborn. Don’t leave things like this Johnny. Please.” I could hear the desperation in Ali’s voice, wherever the hell she was.  
“Lawrence I will literally kick you’re ass if you die.” I heard Barbra speak and I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah man, don’t do us like that. You know-we love you. Don’t want you to die.” Bobby’s voice came through...weirdly comforting me, though we would never say this to one another’s face.  
“Them more then me but, you’re alright. Wouldn’t be the same without you.” Barbra reluctantly agreed, Ali and Bobby probably giving her a look.  
Whether this was real or not, I was pulled from the blackness surrounding me and into the light.  
“Was I dead? Aren’t you supposed to not go into the light? I’m so fucking confused.”


End file.
